myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Frog Train Lockdown Deck
This is a frog deck I slowly pieced together that has a very high success rate. This deck works best with around 50 cards. It revolves around substitoads tributing effect. Going through all of your monsters in your deck. So that you may have great draws from there on. Focus on getting substitoad and one other monster on the field so you can start your tributing so you can draw and ditch cards. This loop works best if you start with substitoad and draw frog on the field. Tribute draw frog, draw 1 cars and then summon another, etc. Then drop your treeborn in the middle of this so you don't get stuck drawing it. Then go on to dupe frogs. Tribute dupe frog for another to the field, get a frog to your hand(I usually grab swap 1st). Then repeat one more time so thatt you have substitoad and a face up defense dupe frog for defense. And with the second dupe frog dropping to the grave, you should either grab a unifrog or flip flop depending on your opponents field. And by this time you'll have added 5 new cards to your hand. And with this many more cards you'll have plenty of options to do as you please with your opponent. I added pot of avarice, salvage, and moray of greed in the mix so you that you may have more options on what what you can do. If you pick up one of these in the tribute chain, it'll be a big help to get more spells and traps to protect your frogs. You may also want to use your swap frog with your unifog and flip flop to mess your opponents field up. Special summon 2 swap frogs and attack with unifrog to clear a spell or trap then swap for flip flop and flip him face down so that you can clear your oppnents field next turn and swap for unifrog, and repeat. Works best if you have wetlands and gravity bind or substitoad. Ice master is a sweet backup monster if all your defense has failed. It can also take out a problem monster(s) with ease. Cryomancers come in handy in 4 different ways. Good with wetlands, low level, its a tuner, and its effect keeps level 4 and higher monsters from attacking if you control 2. X3 substitoad (protects all of your frogs and helps you gain field and hand advantage) X3 dupe frog (good defense and good with substitoad tribute) X3 poison draw frog (best with substitoad tribute) X3 swap frog (ditches and its a special summon) X2 flip flop frog (clears the field) X2 unifrog (clears the spell & traps) X2 cryomancer of the ice barrier (works well with wetlands and also good for synchro as a backup) X1 treeborn frog (good ditch/tribute monster, and always helps if you lose your spells & traps) X1 ice master (back up power, special summons easy) X3 wetlands (give you some power) X3 salvage (good for swap frog or moray of greed) X2 pot of avarice (good to start the tribute chain over) X1 moray of greed ( best to get rid of cyromancer or ice master when you don't need it) X1 water hazard (for an extra special summon) X1 terraforming (to search for a wetlands) X1 level limit - area b (to keep high level monsters off of Your frogs) X1 one for one (to get substitoad) X1 heavy storm (clear problem spells or traps) X1 mystical space typhoon ^^ X1 lightning vortex (clear problem monsters) X3 froggy forcefield (mirror force for frogs) X3 aegis of the ocean lord (completely protects frogs) X2 no entry! (Just in case your dupe or substitoad get caught in attack mode) X2 limit reverse (bring back any monster except cryomancer or ice master) X1 mirror force (best if your substitoad is a target) X1 gravity bind (keep high level monsters off of your frogs) X1 call of the haunted (to bring back any monster) X1 torrential tribute (just in case your opponent gets something difficult to deal with on the field) NOTE: a few cards I would suggest side decking or maining for improvement of this deck! X2 moray of greed X1 pot of avarice X1 mother grizzly (if you draw no monsters) X1 transmigration prophecy (if you need some stuff you dropped) X3 t.a.d.p.o.l.e. (just as ditch cards) NOte you are stupid they dont miss thier timing check the rulings o and one more thing this has been ruled on at tournaments as well as the sit you are currently on duh-hur say something intelligent NOTE: You seem to have a misunderstanding of the effects. Substitoad's effect is a cost, so Poison Draw Frog/Dupe Frog would miss the timing when tributed. Well that pretty much screws up your strategy but try again.